


【漢康】薛丁格的愛情

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 老漢追康。以及雖然，事實上，標題應該要叫〈康納的愛情〉更正確。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. (上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老漢追康。  
> 以及雖然，事實上，標題應該要叫〈康納的愛情〉更正確。

這是一個雨天。

漢克坐在餐桌前望著正為他將雞胸肉條切碎的仿生人，試探性地說：「嗯……我想……也差不多是時候了吧？」

「漢克，請問你指的是什麼？」康納沒有回頭，手上依舊動作俐落。

「就是，我們……」安德森警督有些緊張，他在心裡嘲笑自己像個沒有什麼經驗的小伙子，連這種顯而易見的事情都要拖到今天，這對康納未免太不公平。

「我是指，我們的關係，可以確認了吧……」

「什麼意思？」RK800將人類的雞肉沙拉盆端過來，解下圍裙露出了表達不解的神情。

漢克咳了一聲：「就是，關於交往的事情……」

「請稍等。」警用安卓禮貌地說，康納停頓了幾秒，漢克看見他的LED燈變著色彩滴溜溜地轉個不停，奇異的是這反而令他放下心來，這些日子以來他已經足夠瞭解康納，這名安卓將自己拉出了泥淖，他們在工作上合作愉快，康納主動要求忙管理他的生活和狗，甚至答應到他家住……漢克回過神來時發覺他已經不能沒有康納，而他能肯定，康納絕對也對他──

「如果我沒有理解錯的話，」康納說：「你是在向我發出成為情侶關係的邀請，是嗎？」

天啊，這安卓居然可以面不改色，漢克頓時覺得自己也該像個男子漢一樣坦蕩：「對，沒有錯。」

「我很驚訝，漢克。」

「我知道很突然，不過……所以就這樣，好嗎？」老安德森開始有些雀躍：「我和你。」

但下一刻，康納卻朝他說：「對不起，漢克，我不能答應。」

「多巴胺、腎上腺素、性慾、賀爾蒙、心搏加速……等等，這些和人類辨識『愛情』有關的東西，我都沒有。」RK800解釋道：「我不能肯定自己對愛情是什麼感覺，無法輕率地答應你開啟新的關係，漢克。」

漢克仍處於被拒絕的呆滯中，好一會才理解仿生人究竟在說什麼。

「我……」男人苦澀地擠出乾巴巴的詞彙：「抱歉。」

「你看起來很沮喪，」康納說：「我不希望你傷心。」

「但我也不想強迫你，你是對的，你有你的想法，我不該自作多情，被拒絕也是剛好而已。」漢克閉上眼摀住下顎：「讓我冷靜一下好嗎？我有點尷尬……」

「我沒有要將可能性完全消滅的意思。」康納說：「漢克，我對你的好感度的確比其他人類或仿生人都要高得多，所以我提議你開始追求我，這是自由戀愛中，一般正式交往前的步驟，或許這樣我就能確定自己的感受了。」

漢克覺得今晚自己的老心臟像被丟上一輛失速的雲霄飛車體驗什麼叫大起大落，他完全沒料到康納會是這種反應，沒有答應，沒有……拒絕。

「我有機會？」他問。

「要試試嗎？」安卓歪著頭看他，那溫和的語氣就像在問他要不要接手一樁新的案子。

而漢克．安德森當然接受挑戰，他深吸一口氣挺起胸膛。

「要。」


	2. (中)

意識到他需要「追求康納」以後，漢克在當晚思考了很多。

他犯的錯誤是把一切看得太過理所當然，他感受到的不一定是仿生人感受到的──那麼，他要如何讓康納「愛上」他？就像RK800所說，他沒有那些激素什麼的，那麼影響康納情緒的是……程式代碼？

對機械一竅不通的老安德森翻來覆去，最後決定放過自己快要想破的腦袋，總而言之，取悅追求對象，讓康納和他在一起時感到開心快樂……這總沒錯吧？

隔天清晨，基本沒怎麼睡的漢克自動自發地從床上爬起來洗漱，在康納的誇獎之中吃完了早餐，出門遛狗跑步。漢克不知道仿生人是不是也會看重外表，不過……康納一直很在意他的健康指數倒是真的，既然如此，他真的得下定決心把肚腩給減一減了。

一不做二不休，下班之後，他讓康納先回去，自己去了理容院一趟，把近年不怎麼用心打理的頭髮和鬍鬚都修了一番，當停下車回到家門前的時候，他，一名五十多歲的老男人，竟然在駕駛座上看著後照鏡猶豫了一會兒，確定剛剛弄的新造型的確很不錯，這才拔出鑰匙。

「漢克！」耳朵靈得在聽見熄火聲同時就跑來為他開門的康納露出詫異的表情：「你去改變形象？」

「……嗯。還行嗎？」漢克撓撓頭，後頸附近現在是紮手的短髮根，他有點不習慣。

「非常英俊。」康納誠懇表示：「我認為很好。」

漢克本來想打趣說句「有讓你覺得愛上我嗎？」最終卻還是作罷，和康納相處，直來直往才是最不浪費時間精力的。

「你喜歡什麼？」漢克問：「我該……如何追求你最有效？」

RK800偏了下腦袋：「很正確的思路，副隊長。但是很抱歉，我目前尚未培養出任何特別興趣，所以我想，根據一般大眾的追求步驟，我們應該 **約會** 。」

說完，他期待地看著漢克：「我希望由你來建議地點、規劃行程。」

「呃……」這可真是個大難題，漢克腦袋空白了數秒，天知道他多久沒去過娛樂場所了（辦案不算的話），最近一次大概是在柯爾小的時候帶他去過……於是他脫口說了個自己都覺得蠢的地點：「遊樂園？」

「好啊！」康納立刻答應：「我很期待，請在決定好時間以後告訴我。」

挖了洞給自己跳的漢克直到隔天上班都有些心神不寧，自然也無暇理會其他同仁對安德森副隊長突然改變不修邊幅大叔造型的各種無論是讚美、探詢、好奇或是來自某位特定人士的嘲諷，不過即使漢克無視並不做回應，他最得力的搭檔還是會「幫忙」的。

「──李德警探，請不要再打擾副隊長工作了。」RK800跨了一步用身體將蓋文的眼神擋住：「這條通道並不是你前往倒咖啡最有效率的行經路線，你在一小時內已經倒了五杯，我認為你是蓄意……」

「幹嘛？我不能『關懷』一下長官嗎？」蓋文一臉無賴：「我只想問問他是不是交了新女朋友，不行嗎？」

「副隊長沒有交女友。」

「哦？你怎麼知道？」

漢克突然有什麼不好的預感，但他還來不及讓安卓閉嘴保密，康納就鏗鏘有力地說：「因為他正在追求我。一般來說，擁有正確價值觀的人類，是不會做出同時追求多人這種行為的，我完全相信他的高尚人品。」

警局內寂靜了一瞬，然後在沉默中爆發了嗡嗡作響的耳語與此起彼落的吸氣聲。

在這團小風暴的中心，安德森副隊長努力繃著臉在他的工作用電腦上點開了電子版遊樂園觀光手冊，既然都這樣了，那就……這樣吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 風評被害：1/1．達成  
> 老漢：(放棄治療，破罐子破摔)


	3. (下)

漢克認為自己自從那個康納切雞肉條給他的晚上之後，臉皮就修練得越來越厚，即使如此，他還是在順著假日遊樂園裡的歡樂氣氛加上康納的提議下買了主題造型商品時感到內心的一絲抗拒。

「──這很有趣，能幫助我更加理解園區裡的文化。」警用安卓立刻戴上了鮮艷顏色的下垂大狗耳，並且殷勤地想替漢克也戴上一個又圓又毛的熊耳頭箍：「下一個我們要前往什麼設施？」

「雲霄飛車，」漢克說出了他的安排項目並稍微低下頭任憑擺布：「你怕高嗎？」

康納不置可否地晃了晃腦袋：「我沒有體驗過俯衝或墜落的感覺，所以無法給出確切的回覆，漢克。」

又是這樣子的答案啊，男人吁了口氣：「我年輕的時候很愛這些設施，什麼一飛衝天的、快速旋轉的……說不定你也會喜歡。」

「噢，請等一下。」康納突然要漢克站定，然後從上到下將他仔細打量一遍，微笑道：「好了，你今天的健康狀況良好，就算遊玩刺激的項目對心臟也不會造成負擔。」

「你掃描了我……的身體？」

「我每天都記錄。」康納輕鬆地說著，往前走去：「近來你從運動到飲食習慣都改變很多，我很高興，漢克。」

漢克在後面扭曲了眉間的肌肉，他很想大聲對安卓說，你這樣難道不是因為愛我嗎？不然是什麼！

他不認為康納在耍他玩，或許……或許這就是這名新銳機型探索自我的方式，漢克想了想，終究還是忍住了，如果能見證康納的成長，其實也並不壞。

漢克太久沒有玩這種東西了，當年他帶兒子來遊樂園的時候柯爾太小，根本不是能坐雲霄飛車的年紀，久違的嘗試讓漢克意識到自己真的老了，腹部怪異的翻攪麻癢感帶給他的不再是興奮，而是不適。

「……我覺得有點想吐。」

「有長椅，休息一下。」RK800頂著一對狗狗耳在旁邊照顧他，漢克小口喝著水，嘆道：「抱歉，我掃興了。」

「不！」康納立刻說：「今天和漢克出來約會，我很高興！」

「可是你沒有那個什麼……和什麼的激素。」老安德森說：「看，你玩雲霄飛車就不會像我這樣。」

「的確，不過我的情緒系統在進行三百六十度的兩個大迴轉和俯衝滑落時總共自動生成了兩百五十八行的新代碼……」康納說。

「我不懂代碼。」

「漢克，你還好嗎？」

「不太好，」漢克喝完了水，他沒看康納，只是懶懶地在膝蓋中間搖晃著保溫瓶，就像他搖晃酒瓶的動作，「我本來還想帶你去漂漂河、去摩天輪，也許可以把你給弄濕，或在獨處小空間牽你的手，吻你的臉。可是我被雲霄飛車打敗了，時間不夠。」

康納似乎遲疑了片刻：「你現在也能牽我的手或者親吻我的臉。」

「不，我很想說因為我得當個紳士，但是去他的吧，我不是。」漢克低沉地說：「我告訴自己，希望你能真正理解到為什麼我想對你這麼做，然後我才會這麼做……實際上我就是為了想讓自己好受，不願承認我對你的心思沒有把握。」

「我……剛才問了馬庫斯和崔西們。」康納突然說。

「什麼？」

「我問他們如何確定『愛情』的感覺，答案並不能完全適用於你我之間，但是可以參考。」警用安卓表示：「基於隱私他們不和我分享『愛』的原始代碼，但不約而同地提到了『喜悅』，我們有情緒，而這在我們成為異常仿生人之後，對系統的影響非常巨大，甚至會跳過邏輯模塊影響行為，到這裡你應該明白？」

「嗯。」漢克應聲。

「和你在一起的時候，我的『喜悅』及『滿足』常常能達到峰值。」康納凌空劃了個山狀折線：「之前我因為無法確定隨之生成的東西是什麼而拒絕你的交往要求，但現在想來我是走入了誤區。如今，我不應該依靠外界來告訴我情緒和新生成代碼的定義──我要自己定義。」

漢克感覺腦袋有點脹，他一頭霧水地看向對方：「所以……？」

「我認定那是愛情，它就 **是** 。」康納的棕眼睛綻放出某種前所未有的神采，他握住漢克的大手：「是的！漢克，我、我非常……愛你！」

他的音量太大了點，長椅附近的人們都聽到了，有一對顯然也是來約會的仿生人和人類組合情侶開始拍手道：「答應他！答應他！」

群眾最愛這種事了，受到帶動，越來越多人靠過來加入鼓譟的行列，起鬨這位英俊熟男答應仿生小男友的「經典遊樂園求婚橋段」，男人苦笑了一聲，這充滿誤解氛圍的空氣怎麼如此似曾相識！

「沒有求婚！還沒！」漢克對周遭大聲解釋：「而且！是我要追求他！安靜點！」

人群稍微縮小了音量，但是他們個個都笑得燦爛，等待著見證。

漢克頓時也覺得遊樂園這個「夢想之地」不是純粹吹噓出來的商業宣傳口號了。

這裡的人都那麼開心，而他也是。

「康納，」他回握住仿生人的手，不自覺地也讓笑容爬滿了臉：「我鄭重地，請你和我交往，發展情侶關係，可以嗎？」

他的搭檔眨眨眼，大聲回答：「我很樂意！」

他們把握時間拉著手去了漂漂河還有搭上夕陽西下前最後一趟摩天輪，好在現在是夏天，上衣濕了也不會太困擾，漢克如願看見了他的安卓白襯衫底下透出的一點膚色和線條，並對此感到滿意。

然後他們並肩坐著上升到空中，還沒轉過半圈就不再看風景，光顧著嘗試親吻對方。

「我們回家以後可以多體驗一點，」康納提議，他的手指梳過男人打理得整齊的鬢角：「就是情侶間的行為。你認為呢？」

「我等不及了。」漢克摟著他，往他彎彎的溫和眉眼上再烙下一個輕啄。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灑花花！又讓一對漢康修成正果！  
> 回家就能乒乒乓乓囉！(欸


End file.
